Tu y yo contra el mundo
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Draco y Harry han comenzado una relación y lo más difícil de esa situación, son las respectivas reacciones de sus allegados.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son exclusividad de JK Rowling.

T_T estoy muy triste, okne e.e bueno si! estoy molesta! pero conmigo ._. este shot era para un concurso y cometi la estupides de ponerlo en mas categorias t-t y entonces no fue valido para el concurso :c ni queria participar de todas formas -Vallo esta muy molesta- en fin u.u tal vez tenga una continuacion, por ahora no estoy muy segura asi que la pondre como completa en lo que veo que futuro le veo c:

* * *

Le escucho quejarse en sueños de algo, acaricio su rubio y suave cabello con intención de tranquilizarlo y lo hizo. Le hubiera gustado aprender legeremancia para saber lo que Draco pensaba, pero Harry siempre fue malo en eso, aun asi, aunque hubiera aprendido no sería bueno que intentara entrar en la mente del Slytherin, el joven era bastante hábil en oclumancia y pegaría el grito en el cielo si se enterara. Lo mejor sería preguntarle cuando despertara, si es que no entraba en shock primero. Harry todavía no estaba seguro de que Malfoy se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos, aun así, había disfrutado ese momento con él, descubrir que el rubio también era 'aquello' y mejor aún, que sentía lo mismo que el Gryffindor.

Pareció como si algo hubiera hecho conexión en Draco, abrió los ojos de pronto y miro a Harry entre asustado y aliviado.

-Potter, si sigues tocando mi cabello no me dejaras dormir –gruño.

-No cambias mucho después de todo –replico Harry con una sonrisa, el rubio se la regreso. Después de unos segundos hablo de nuevo-. Te quejabas en sueños.

Draco no respondió de inmediato, pensaba que Harry le creería estúpido y le pondría de patitas en la calle, se dedicó a tomar la mano del azabache y a jugar con los dedos pero sentía la mirada de Harry clavada en su cabeza, estaba exigiendo una respuesta silenciosamente.

-Es solo… Potter, ¿Vamos a mostrarnos en público? –pregunto el rubio lentamente.

La respuesta inmediata de Harry fue que si, Draco parecía algo alegre, pero se veía preocupado, el ojiverde volvió a insistir pero no obtuvo respuesta esta vez. La encontró al dia siguiente.

Iban caminando por las calles muggles tomados del brazo, Harry acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su pareja para tranquilizarlo de cualquier cosa que le preocupara, pero lo descubrió rápido al ver gente que se apartaba de su camino con cara de algo muy parecido al asco. Algunos les gritaban cosas como '¡Maricones! ¿A dónde van? A pervertir a algún niño?' oía murmullos cerca de ellos 'espero que no piensen nunca en adoptar, ¿Qué sería de esos pobres niños? Se traumaran'. Entre más cosas escuchaban, Harry comenzaba a enojarse más y Draco parecía estar en la misma situación.

Personas que no conocía y a las cuales podría hacer sufrir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no dejaban de decirles cosas. Draco se preguntó si hacer publica aquella relación realmente estaba bien, ¿Cómo iría a reaccionar el mundo mágico? ¿Sus padres? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de él? Pero tarde o temprano se enterarían, y lo mejor sería que fuera su propio hijo quien les diga, aunque 'deshonrara a la familia'.

Desgraciadamente, la noticia de que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueron vistos juntos muy 'cariñosamente' en el mundo muggle llego a los oídos de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy mucho antes de lo que Draco planeaba hablar con ellos. Alguien de El Profeta que seguía a Harry para obtener noticias de primera mano sobre el héroe, les miro, fotografío e hizo una crónica. Lucius de inmediato pensó que su hijo los había deshonrado, se sintió traicionado y asqueado, su hijo siendo… eso. Narcisa se encontraba en medio, amaba a su hijo pero eso que había hecho era algo que sinceramente no podía aceptar, estaba shockeada y esperaba que fuera alguna broma incluso deseo que solo fuera una estrategia para escapar del matrimonio. ¿Qué iba a ser de la pobre Astoria? Aunque esa boda era arreglada, la chica en verdad sentía algo por Draco, ¿Cómo lo estaría tomando?

Por otro lado, cuando Ron y Hermione miraron la noticia, se asustaron, al igual que todos en la madriguera ¿Harry era gay? Ginny se hundió en su silla, entendía ahora porque su relación con Harry realmente no había funcionado, el no sentía ninguna atracción por ella, pero en lugar de enojarse sonrió, si lo hubiera sabido antes, la pelirroja era muy curiosa en ese sentido ¿Cómo se hacían los gays? Se hizo nota mental de someter a Harry a un interrogatorio en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Hermione lo tomo con ligereza, no podía negar que lo había sospechado antes, cuando llegaban a salir, en lugar de ver a las chicas miraba a los chicos pero nunca le dijo nada por temor a que se enojara, su preocupación era su pareja, ¿Cómo que Draco Malfoy? Trabajaban juntos, si pero… ¿Cómo?

Ron fue algo difícil, se enojó al principio, se sintió asqueado, traicionado y luego avergonzado por su comportamiento infantil, como lo había bautizado Hermione.

Fred y George en cambio, el primer instinto fue crear una canción para cantarla al ojiverde en cuanto le vieran. A ellos, así como a Hermione y Ginny no les importo mucho, Harry seguiría siendo Harry, el mismo Harry de siempre, tímido, enojón y con su peculiar humor sarcástico, el que fuera gay no cambiara su amistad con él, pero seguían algo confusos respecto a Draco.

El señor y la señora Weasley no comentaron nada, pero ambos se sentían muy confundidos, quizás el haber vivido en el mundo muggle le había dejado fallas en el cerebro o algo así, no terminaban de aceptar del todo lo que había sucedido, aunque se dijeron que apoyarían a Harry, aun cuando no entendieran la situación del todo.

Cuando Draco llego a la mansión Malfoy estallo la bomba, Lucius le grito que había traicionado a sus antepasados, que era una vergüenza para la familia y que si no se reafirmaba no quería volver a saber nada de él. El ojigris le miro desafiante.

-Soy esto, padre. Soy gay. Y si tu no me quieres aceptar como lo que soy no me importa, yo tengo a Harry y sé que aunque todo el mundo me dé la espalda él no lo hará.

-Claro –dijo Lucius con frialdad y arrastrando las palabra-. Tienes a tu querido Harry Potter, pues bien, vete de aquí, lárgate con él. ¡Y no regreses nunca! ¡Tú no eres mi hijo!

Draco se sintió herido con sus palabras pero no dio muestra alguna, miro a su madre, se veía triste y cuando ella miro a su hijo lo hizo con impotencia, avanzo hacia el joven pero Lucius le detuvo de con el brazo. Draco sintió que la furia le recorría, su madre debió notarlo, porque de pronto se paró firme y segura, volteo a mirar a su esposo y se soltó.

-Draco no se ira de aquí –le sentencio.

-Claro, como no lo vi venir –replico Lucius- Eres débil, como el ¿Estas de su lado acaso?

Narcisa no respondió, poso su vista en los ojos de su hijo quien le regreso la mirada esperando respuesta también, si su madre no lo aceptaba… Draco estaba seguro de que no podría luchar contra el mundo, él amaba a su madre y quería su apoyo.

-No –respondió Narcisa-. No puedo aceptar lo que es –el joven de los Malfoy no aparto la mirada, pero sintió un vacío dentro de el-, pero… sé que tal vez con el tiempo pueda entenderlo –Draco se relajó un poco-, y él no se ira de aquí. Esta es su casa.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Draco dio la vuelta y salió del salón, al cerrar la puerta escucho el sonido de una bofetada, dio la vuelta rápidamente y abrió las puertas. Su padre se tocaba la mejilla y miraba furioso a Narcisa, ella le miraba con enojo igual y al ver que su hijo había entrado de nuevo se relajó.

-Ve a tu habitación, hijo mío.

* * *

Harry tenía una invitación a comer en la madriguera, pero sabía que algo más había ahí, lo presentía y cuando miro el profeta matutino se dio cuenta de lo que era. Ahí estaba él, en primera plana, con Draco tomado del brazo. Querían hablar con el de eso. Se sentía avergonzado y un poco asustado ¿Cómo se lo habrían tomado?

Llego vía red flu a la madriguera y la cariñosa señora Weasley le recibió.

-Harry, querido. Te estábamos esperando.

Harry pudo notarlo. La señora Weasley, su esposo, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa. Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny le miraban normal, como siempre lo habían hecho, pero ahora se veían comprensivos, no paso por alto la mirada algo burlona en los gemelos. Ron estaba a un lado de George miraba hacia abajo muy interesado en la madera de la mesa.

-Harry –comenzó el señor Weasley-. Vimos el profeta esta mañana –el joven intento hablar, pero el señor Weasley le detuvo-. No es para reprocharte nada.

-Harry –le hablo Hermione, se veía nerviosa, pero segura, Fred le dio un apretón de mano y ella continuo-. No entendemos por qué Malfoy.

El ojiverde sonrió y sus temores se disiparon. Ellos lo aceptaban.

-Esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto –confeso, evitando mirar a Ron. Hermione rio nerviosamente, parecía pensar lo mismo que él, pero no tenía respuesta para el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –pregunto Ron sin alzar la vista, Harry le miro pero no alcanzo a responder, Ginny miro a su hermano con enojo y hablo.

-¿Y eso importa acaso? Harry sigue siendo el mismo. Por qué no nos dijo eso puede guardárselo, no tenemos derecho a exigirle nada.

Harry le miro con agradecimiento y Ron se hundió en la silla. Hermione y el azabache se miraron, ella se encogió de hombros y Harry entendió el mensaje 'ya se le pasara'. Los gemelos se levantaron y arrastraron a Harry hasta su lugar en la mesa sentándose uno a cada lado.

-¿Así que Malfoy, eh? –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-Creí que te gustaban los pelirrojos –comento George fingiendo estar dolido.

-Prefiero los rubios, gracias –respondió Harry sonriendo-. Tal vez Draco tenga un amigo para que te presente –añadió.

Hubo una risa general. Ginny, desde el otro lado de la mesa comenzó con su interrogatorio, parecía olvidar que había callado a Ron hace unos momentos pero Harry sabía que sus intenciones no eran por exigir una respuesta, ella se veía curiosa y fascinada con el tema, se mostraba contenta de tener un amigo gay. La tarde finalizo con Fred y George cantando esa canción que habían compuesto para Harry, no se habían contenido para hacerlo, la señora Weasley les gritaba que se callaran pero ellos alzaban la voz.

_Oh Draco Malfoy tuyo es mi corazón_

_Yo nunca te odie_

_Siempre te ame_

_Tu rubio pelo es mi fascinación_

_Oh Draco Malfoy tuyo es mi corazón_

_Cuando no estas enojón yo soy_

_Cuando no estas no entiendo ni quien soy_

_Tu cara de asco es mi perdición_

_Oh Draco Malfoy…_

-¡Cállense!

_Tuyo es mi corazón_

Harry enrojeció a tal punto que su cara era más roja que el cabello de los pelirrojos, Hermione rodo los ojos y salvo a su amigo rodeando del cuello de Fred y besándolo para callarlo. El ojiverde suspiro aliviado y se marchó con una sonrisa. Esperaba ver a Draco esa noche, sus padres posiblemente se habrían enterado ya… ¿Cómo habrían reaccionado? ¿Tendría la suerte Draco de ser aceptado por los suyos al igual que Harry?

La duda le siguió el resto del día, hasta que Draco llego a casa de su pareja por la noche y le contó lo sucedido. Aunque pretendía aparentar que no le afectaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que Si le afectaba y mucho más de lo que quería dejar ver, intento hablar de eso con él, pero el ojigris no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Bueno, ¿y a ti como te fue con la prole Weasley?

Harry ignoro lo de 'la prole' y le platico incluso sobre la canción. Draco se revolcó de risa, imaginando al Gryffindor avergonzado. Le pidió que la cantara para el pero Harry se negó.

-A propósito, nos invitaron a comer mañana –eso callo la risa del rubio.

-¿A comer?

-Ellos te aceptaran.

-Lo Weasley lo harán. Ya se –replico Draco-. Como si me importara pero si te aceptaron a ti, que más se puede esperar de ellos -comento dejando muy en claro que el molestar a Harry era más que eso. Era un pasatiempo.


End file.
